


The Miss in Misdemeanor

by theladyscribe



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension, art thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her last day in the country, Carmen breaks into the National Gallery and tilts several paintings just to let Rogers know she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miss in Misdemeanor

**Author's Note:**

> This will make the most sense if you've already read "She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation," but it can probably stand on its own. Title is from the Carmen Sandiego theme song.

**The Miss in Misdemeanor**

She lets the Captain go, of course. He wasn't Carmen's intended target, and his network of spies and superheroes rivals her own of thieves and villains. It's a crowd she'd rather avoid for the time being if she can.

Unfortunately, the Captain's short tenure as her prize did not endear her to him, and he doesn't seem to share in her decision to live and let live.

Perhaps leaving him trussed up in nothing but his skivvies for his teammates to find was not the wisest choice.

*

After his kidnapping, the Captain seems to make it his personal mission to bring Carmen in once and for all.

She's long gone from Curaçao by the time his playmates arrive, but it doesn't stop them from putting in a request for her arrest with the _politie_. If Carmen were at all interested in tipping him off, she'd send him a message to tell him to stop futzing around Curaçao and head for cooler climes.

As it is, she enjoys the frustrated chatter coming out of the American intelligence services, all of them jumping over one another to avenge the Captain's honor. It's entertaining, to say the least, even if they are so far off the mark that they'll never hope to find her.

When Carmen leaves St. Petersburg for India, she makes certain that word gets out.

*

A week after a successful venture in Agra, Mitsuko sends word that Rogers was spotted outside the Taj Mahal, doing a bad impression of a tourist.

Carmen smiles at the news, and at the photograph of Rogers in a straw hat and sandals with socks. There's a twinge of something that might be jealousy at the sight of the beautiful red-head standing beside him, but she sets it aside to plan her next heist.

*

Three days before she's supposed to meet with a potential buyer in Reykjavik, Ralphe calls to warn her that Captain Rogers and his red-headed friend are going to be in Iceland for a joint exercise with GVMSÍ.

Though she cancels the buy, Carmen decides she can hardly let her plane tickets go to waste. She spends two weeks soaking in geothermal spas and eating _hákarl_ , keeping watch on Rogers' increasingly frustrated attempts to catch her buyer.

On her last day in the country, Carmen breaks into the National Gallery and tilts several paintings just to let Rogers know she cares.

*

He nearly catches her in Jakarta, but Carmen's contacts get her on a boat to Bangkok before he can secure the docks. From there she makes her way to France, where Ilsa waits with intel on the sale of a Damien Hirst painting.

She leaves Rogers a perfumed note on her pillow at the hotel in Paris, a riddle woven into the words.

*

Carmen doesn't know if he keeps the note, but Rogers finds her in Prague, where she pretends to contemplate the theft of a clock from its tower. (Her real target is a painting from the Mucha gallery, but she lets Rogers think what he wants to think.)

"It's about time you caught up to me," she says, taking a coy sip of her wine. "I was beginning to think you never would."

"I should have you arrested right now," Rogers answers with a glare.

"You can't. I'm out of your jurisdiction and I haven't done anything to warrant the _policii_ 's interest." The 'yet' goes unspoken, but she can see Rogers thinking it.

"Now that I've found you, we'll have eyes on you 24/7," he tells her.

"I know." Carmen finishes her drink and starts to stand, smiling as Rogers rises as well. She lets their hands brush as he moves to pull out her chair. "That's part of the fun."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Miss in Misdemeanor [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719338) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
